Playing is FUN!
by Neophema
Summary: Spencer and Ashley have some fun together while they try to figure out their feelings for each other.


The two girls were still watching the movie, suitably titled "Carwash Fun", and Ashley was getting bored. She watched this movie from time to time, and had probably seen it at least 8 times now, sometimes accompanied by her electric toothbrush.

She turned her head slightly to look at Spencer, and found the girl completely wrapped up in the film, her eyes fixed on the screen now showing two girls furiously French-kissing each other, their t-shirts soaked and their breasts pressed together. Ashley turned her eyes back to the TV screen, feeling a tad bit excited and very aware of how her arm was touching Spencer's. They were sitting pretty close.

The two hot chicks were still getting it on. One of the girls was a blonde, while the other was a brunette. 'Much like Spencer and I,' Ashley mused, imagining herself and Spencer in the exact same situation.

Ashley's sexual fantasies were interrupted by movement on her left. Ashley looked at Spencer who was still watching the movie, but her body language told Ashley that the other girl was very uncomfortable.

'Why is she so uncomfortable watching this? Is it because I'm here?' Spencer still hadn't noticed Ashley's intent stare, and had her attention on the screen.

The two chicks had now moved to the backseat of the car, the brunette on top, her hand sliding far up the blonde's soaked, white t-shirt. The two remaining girls were dancing around the car, and the most curvaceous girl positioned herself on the hood of the car, leaning her upper body on the windshield, generating a very interesting effect known as the "boobs in wet t-shirt crushed against windshield"-effect. (I'm sure you can all imagine what that looks like). This was Ashley's favourite scene, and she was glad they had a blanket on, so that Spencer couldn't see where her hand was.

Spencer was seriously shifting nervously now, and Ashley moved in to whisper in her ear.

'You look like you're enjoying the movie, Spence,' she said in a low husky voice, making sure that her lips made contact with Spencer's ear.

Spencer jumped slightly at the contact, startled, the touch of Ashley's soft lips and her warm breath sending shivers through Spencer's body, adding to the throbbing between her legs.

Spencer turned to look at Ashley, whose face was still close to her own.

'What? No! I don't know ...,' Spencer exclaimed at a lack of words. Ashley grinned, drowning in Spencer's beautiful blue eyes.

She let out a small laugh. 'Yeah, right, Spence. Then how come you're all flushed?' Spencer opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by awfully loud moans coming from the TV. Ashley had invested in a nice surround system for nights like this.

Spencer blushed even further, trying desperately to look at something other than Ashley or the TV. Ashley was having way too much fun with Spencer's unease and spoke again. 'I'm just saying I don't want you to leave any wet marks on my sheets.'

This caused Spencer's jaw to drop, but when seeing the amused look on Ashley's face, she realized that the older girl was just messing with her, and she hit Ashley straight in the face with a furry, pink pillow. 'That's not funny, Ash. If anyone's gonna leave a wet mark on your bed tonight, it will be you. There's probably a reason why you even own movies like this one, you perv.

It was already past midnight, and the sexy twosome were watching their 3rd movie – "Bedtime Stories – a Fantasy Come True" through half-closed eyelids.

Earlier, they had watched a classic from 2003 called "Nursing School", which was set in what looked more like a penthouse than a school, and various girls were practicing their nursing skills on one another.

One girl asked another girl to lie down on the bed; she then started examining the other girl in a way that would've gotten her sued for sexual assault in the normal nursing world.

'Now that's Academy Award material for ya!' Ashley grinned excitedly.

'Huh? What?' Spencer asked, confused and sitting up slowly.

Ashley gave her a cute look. 'Aw, were you sleeping? How could you possibly sleep through that? Don't tell me you missed the part where Lolita gave Busty a special chest exam!' She put her hand to her open mouth, feigning disbelief.

Spencer looked incredulously at Ashley. 'You don't actually think those movies are good, do you? That stuff was practically porn!' She quickly added, 'I prefer "Love, Actually" any day.'

'Please', Ashley whined. 'What about "Carwash Fun"? You were so enjoying that movie, I could totally tell.'

Spencer didn't really have a come-back, so she just lay back down on her side, pulled the covers over herself and stared at Ashley, an admiring smile forming on her face.

Ashley, still sitting up, reached over and tucked a strand of Spencer's hair behind her ear. Spencer followed Ashley's hand with her eyes, then looked back at Ashley, the smile had now disappeared from her lips.

'What?' Ashley asked, smiling back at Spencer. Spencer bit her lip.

'Nothing, really. You're pretty. I was just thinking that.'

Ashley looked a bit taken aback for a second, but then her face lit up in a huge smile.

'Why, Spence, are you trying to get me to drop the subject by complimenting my striking physical looks? You're just too much of a coward to admit to me, and to yourself, that you enjoyed the movies.'

Ashley slid down and faced Spencer, staring back at her with a victorious grin.

Spencer returned the gesture, tucking a stray strand of hair behind Ashley's ear, and whispered, 'I just think you're really pretty.'

Ashley's heart sped up in a second, gazing into her friend's blue eyes, noting the sincerity, care and lust (?) they displayed.

They stared at each other for a while, before Ashley whispered back, 'I think you're beautiful too, Spence.' Spencer smiled and closed her eyes.

'Good night, Miss C.' Spencer had already drifted off to sleep, and Ashley placed a small kiss on the tip of her nose, and took Spencer's hand in her own as she too went off to dreamland.

Ashley found herself lying in a field. She got up and looked around. A sheep made its way over to her, and he started talking.

'Hello, Ashley. This is Sheepland: The land of the wise sheep. What questions have you for me today?'

Ashley greeted the sheep. 'Hello, O wise sheep. Am I dreaming?'

The wise old sheep nodded his head and looked at her seriously.

'Yes, you are dreaming, my child, but this is not a fragment of your imagination. Sheepland is simply another dimension, accessible for humans only through sleep. For sheep, however, this alternate dimension can be reached through deep meditation. That's why you often see sheep standing still, looking dumb. They like to escape your reality because they feel inferior to humans there.

Ashley nodded, amazed at all this new information. She, like most humans, had always thought sheep to be lesser intelligent creatures.

The wise sheep interrupted Ashley's train of thoughts. 'Well, enough about that.' There is always a reason why humans find their way into Sheepland. They have something on their minds, usually concerning love.'

The sheep was right. Ashley did have something on her mind, and it was about love; about Spencer.

'Actually … there's this girl…Spencer,' she said, blushing.

The sheep had a smug grin on his face, but listened, honestly wanting to help the girl. He was wise, after all.

'I see,' he said, thoughtful. 'And does this Spencer like you back?'

'I'm not really sure,' she said, a smile forming on her lips. 'But tonight, right before we went to sleep, she told me I was pretty. She told me twice.' Ashley smiled. 'That has to mean something, right?' she added, hoping the wise sheep would tell her exactly what she wanted to hear.

The sheep thought long and hard. He bent down to have a snack off the ground. Ashley wasn't very hungry.

'These matters are difficult to unravel. If she just said this out of the blue while you two were lying closely together in bed, it seems like a fair bet to say she thinks of you in intimate ways.'

The sheep excused himself to go potty, and came back a few minutes later.

'So, where was I?'

Ashley reminded him.

'Oh yes!' he exclaimed. 'I think you should try to gauge her reaction to female love. Maybe watch a few hot lesbian movies with her.'

'We already did that tonight,' Ashley laughed.

The sheep seemed surprised at this funny coincidence. He, too, let out a laugh. 'Bah bah bah!'

'And what was her reaction to the movies?'

'She seemed intrigued.'

'Ah, good, good. But you don't want to find out whether or not she likes girls; you want to find out whether she likes you, right?'

'Right,' Ashley told him.

The sheep fought off a fly. 'My only advice to you is that you not move fast. Test the waters. Flirt – a lot! If she likes you as more than a friend, she will eventually give herself away. Just be patient, or you will lose her. I sense great fear in this girl,' he finished.

Ashley thanked the wise sheep for his advice, and as she lay back down on the grassy field, the world slowly started to fade away.

Ashley opened her eyes and saw that she was back in her bed. Spencer was still sleeping peacefully. Ashley looked at her for a few minutes, feeling the strongest urge to just lean over and kiss her, but she decided against it. Instead, she gently lifted the covers to reveal Spencer's body, clad in nothing but panties and a tight wife-beater.

Spencer was having an interesting dream of her own. Though lacking sheep, or any other speaking animals, it was filled with something just as intriguing.

Spencer looked around her. She was in a bathtub in the same room in which the nurses had practiced on each other in the movie "Nursing School" that they had watched earlier that night.

She was naked, surrounded by bubbles, and felt wonderfully relaxed. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and in came Ashley, dressed in a tiny nurse outfit with a cute, matching hat.

Spencer's breath caught in her throat, and she could do nothing but stare at the insanely sexy sight in front of her. "Ashley? What are you doing here?" she managed to croak out in her delirious state.

Ashley simply walked over to the side of the bathtub, slipped out of her "clothes", and stepped into the bathtub. Spencer was in ecstasy. This was seriously turning her on. Ashley straddled her and leant over to kiss her. Right before their lips touched, Spencer felt Ashley put her hand between her legs. That's when she woke up.

Spencer opened her eyes and the dream popped back into her head. 'Fuck!' she thought. 'Why did I have to wake up when things were getting so good?' She looked over at Ashley who was cuddled up against her, and blushed slightly. She blushed even further as she became aware of Ashley's chest pressed up against her arm and her warm breaths on her neck. Spencer was on her back.

'I can't believe it was only a dream. They're all I'll ever have, though,' Spencer thought to herself sadly. She doesn't like me like that, I can tell she doesn't.'

Spencer tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't. Her head was still spinning from the dream, and she was too attentive to their intimate position.

Once again she moved her head to get a look at Ashley, which wasn't easy seeing as her head was practically touching Spencer's. Spencer lifted her left arm, reached across her own body and caressed Ashley's hair. This caused Ashley to move, and she placed her right leg on top of Spencer's, and eek – put her right hand on Spencer's waaay upper thigh!

Spencer was totally turned on now. She felt bad, but come on! Ashley's semi-naked body was practically clinging to her own semi-naked body and her friggin HAND was very close to Spencer Central. Who could blame her for enjoying it?

Spencer decided to get even closer, and tried to turn over on her side and put her arm around Ashley, but before she even had the time to move much, Ashley moved too, and her hand moved to an even more sensitive place on Spencer's body.

'Oh my God, Oh my God, oh my God! Thought Spencer, getting too worked up for her own good now. Ashley made a sound (much like a moan), and reality hit Spencer.

'Shit! She's probably gonna wake up any second now. What if she wakes up to find her hand on my friggin crotch? She's gonna be so embarrassed. Or she'll be amused and tease me about it.' Spencer wasn't sure what Ashley's reaction would be, but she decided to try to move Ashley's hand before she woke up.

She reached under the covers and found Ashley's hand. The touch added pressure, and Spencer had to suppress a moan as she took hold of Ashley's hand to move it away from her magic place. Before she moved it, she decided to look over at Ashley to make sure she wasn't waking up, but was met with two dark brown eyes, staring back at her.

Spencer froze, but quickly regained composure and let go of Ashley's hand, staring horrified back at Ashley and thinking, 'Shit, she's probably got the wrong idea of what's going on here.'

And right she was. Ashley knew where her hand was the second she woke up and realized what was going on. Noticing Spencer's horrified look, she only assumed that Spencer had been trying to relieve some pent up horniness, but was still surprised by her actions.

She smirked at Spencer and said, 'If you wanted me to help you out with that, you could've just asked, instead of taking advantage of my hand while I'm sleeping. Besides, it's much more fun for me when I'm awake.' Ashley still hadn't moved her hand away, and applied some pressure just to see how Spencer would react.

Spencer felt herself growing more and more excited at Ashley's words, but equally embarrassed and slightly ashamed. She let out a small moan when Ashley unexpectedly pressed down on her cookie.

Ashley just kept smirking at her, enjoying this tremendously, both mentally and physically.

Spencer didn't know what to do with herself, so she just stared back at Ashley.

Finally, after what had seemed like several minutes (but really only one), she decided to speak. 'Um…I didn't put your hand there. You did, and I was trying to move it away before you woke up. She looked away, feeling like a complete idiot.

Ashley figured that might have been what really happened, but decided to play with Spencer a little more. She still kept her hand in place. 'Right. If that's what you wanna tell yourself,' she said as she sat up, straddled Spencer's waist and stretched. It was a sight for lesbian goddesses, and Spencer could only stare in lust.

Ashley got off the bed without looking at Spencer and padded into the bathroom. 'Shower!' she yelled, slamming the door shut.

Spencer stayed in the bed, and after a few moments her mind started replaying what had happened in her head, and soon her thoughts went over to what COULD have happened. But Spencer's thoughts are private, so I won't get into that.

The end credits of Spencer's little steamy daydream were rolling, and Spencer rolled out of bed. From the bathroom she could hear the shower running, and another set of dirty images popped into Spencer's cute little head. She walked over to the window and looked out. She was surprised to see a sheep grassing on Ashley's newly mowed lawn, but didn't think much of it.

She turned around to look at Ashley's bed. She walked over, then stopped and listened to make sure Ashley wasn't coming out of the bathroom anytime soon before she sat on the bed where Ashley had slept. She leant down and smelled Ashley's pillow. She smiled, sighed and lay down.

'AAHHHH!' There was a loud scream coming from inside the bathroom. Spencer shot up at the sound, her face a mask of total shock.

'FUCK!' Ashley cursed, sounding hella pissed off. More cursing followed.

Spencer quickly made her way over to the bathroom door and knocked.

'Ashley? Are you OK in there? What happened?'

Spencer put her ear to the door, but could only hear some quick breathing. 'Ash?' she tried again.

'Uh, Spence… ouch, fuck!' Spencer got really worried. 'Uh, I think I need your help.'

Spencer hesitantly turned the doorknob and entered the bathroom. Inside she was greeted by the sight of a naked Ashley sitting on the floor, her knees drawn up to her chest. She had her arms around her legs, and her side was facing Spencer. Ashley wore an expression of pain, rocking herself back and forth. Spencer noticed Ashley clutching her ankle, and on the floor there was hella blood. (Not really, but Spencer hates blood, so I'm just trying to put you guys in her shoes).

Spencer immediately forgot all about their crazy sexual tension and what had happened that morning, and she got down on the floor to help Ashley.

'Oh my God, Ashley! Sweetie, what happened?' she asked her friend, her voice full of compassion and care. She stroked the brunette's soaked hair and touched the hand that Ashley was using to stop the bleeding.

Ashley moved her hand to reveal a large gash in her leg. Spencer gasped. Ashley looked at her, tears threatening to spill. She closed her eyes, and one single tear found its way down her cheek. Spencer reached out and wiped it off. Ashley looked back up at Spencer and opened her mouth to speak. 'I was getting out of the shower and I cut my leg on that fucking nail.' She pointed to a wooden stool next to the shower. 'My half-brother made it for me, and apparently he's not much of a handyman. He's only 9, though, so I can't really be upset with him.' She shook her head and smiled.

'I didn't know you had a brother,' Spencer said, smiling back at Ashley.

Ashley looked at the blood on the floor and then at her wound. 'I'll tell you later. I need to clean this up and get a band-aid for it or something.'

Spencer stood up quickly. 'Oh yeah, of course.! I'm sorry. I'm so insensitive sometimes.' Ashley smiled. 'No you're not, you dork. The band-aids are over there. Could you get some for me?'

Spencer helped Ashley clean her wound and put the band-aid on. When they were done, Spencer stood up and just looked at Ashley still sitting there. Ashley started to get up, but Spencer didn't move.

Ashley noticed Spencer's intent staring, and decided to give her a wake-up call. 'Hey, could you turn around, please? Just because you helped me doesn't mean you get a free pass at staring at my naked, wet body.' Spencer blushed like a watermelon and turned around.

'Sorry,' she spluttered, feeling like a complete perv.

Ashley laughed. 'I don't care, Spence. You can stare at my naked body and have all the sexual fantasies about me as you want, but it's no fair if I don't get to do the same thing.'

She had now pulled on some sweats, and had moved to stand right behind Spencer.

Spencer was at a loss of words. Instead she decided to try to make Ashley speechless. She turned around to face Ashley who was standing extremely close, obviously having forgotten about her pain. 'Ok', she simply stated, and moved to take a hold of the hem of her wife-beater and pulled it up over her head.

Spencer pulled the garment over her head, and immediately felt extremely self-conscious. She wanted to cover herself, turn around or just run out of the room, but instead she threw the shirt on the floor, put her hands on her hips and looked Ashley straight in the eye. Well, that was kind of hard since Ashley's eyes were now focused somewhere south of Spencer's face, more specifically speaking her chest-region. Spencer felt her whole body heat up like a fireplace, and she blushed deeply as Ashley continued to stare at her naked upper body.

Ashley couldn't believe what Spencer had just done. 'What the hell happened to miss shy girl?' she thought. She hadn't been able to not look at Spencer's chest when she pulled off the tank top, and still she couldn't take her eyes off of the blonde's upper body. 'Holy crap! She's so damn hot,' she thought, wanting to reach out and touch the hot woman-flesh. It was like an invitation. She couldn't bring herself to do it, though, and tore her eyes away. The two girls' eyes met. Ashley was speechless and she blushed deeply.

Spencer could see the lust in Ashley's eyes. But she could also see the total surprise and unease that Ashley was feeling. Spencer smiled, happy to have achieved her goal: To make Ashley speechless.

'What's the matter, Ash? Don't you have a smart comeback this time?' she smirked, boldly tracing her index finger from her collarbone, down between her breasts and to her belly-button.

Ashley could only follow her friend's movements with her eyes.

Ashley looked at Spencer again and smiled devilishly.

'Actually, I do,' she said, and moved closer to Spencer, their bodies touching and their lips a mere inch apart.

Spencer couldn't think. Ashley was moving closer by the second, almost pressing her body into Spencer's. Ashley parted her lips, licked them slowly, while staring at Spencer's lips. Spencer was about to burst out of her own skin. The girls were now so close they could feel each other's breaths. Ashley slowly put her left arm around Spencer's waist, pulling her closer to her. Spencer whimpered at the sudden close contact, which made Ashley grin knowingly.

Ashley was moving at a very slow pace. She wanted to "torment" Spencer for actually making her speechless. That was just unacceptable. Keeping the younger girl in place tight up against her body, Ashley moved her right hand up to touch Spencer's cheek, all the while staring into her eyes. Ashley could see the lust mixed with a great deal of uncertainty in Spencer's eyes. She caressed Spencer's face and explored the fullness of her lips with her fingers.

'You're so damn sexy,' she half-whispered; her voice deep with passion.

'Ash…,' Spencer began, trying to move away. She knew that Ashley probably had her all figured out, but Spencer Central was about to be flooded, and she didn't want Ashley to know how turned on she really was. She wouldn't let her know.

Ashley answered by pulling her back, crashing into her body, this time pushing the blonde back into the wall. She moved her leg in between Spencer's legs and gently put some pressure on the other girl's happy spot, causing Spencer to moan rather loudly.

Ashley grinned, feeling awfully good about herself; in both ways, if you know what I mean.

Ashley kept her leg in place and whispered in Spencer's ear, making sure her lips touched Spencer's ear.

'You made me speechless. Nobody makes me speechless. I'll have to punish you.' She emphasized her point by once again putting pressure on Spencer's magic place.

Spencer had put her arms around Ashley, and was instinctively trying to grind into the sexy brunette's leg.

Ashley let out a small laugh, pulling back to look into Spencer's eyes.

'Getting a little eager there, are we?' Spencer blushed.

'Ashley…please,' she whined.

'What, Spence?' Ashley asked, pretending not to know what Spencer wanted (to go at it like bunnies).

Spencer stared at Ashley for a second before putting her hand on the back of Ashley's head and pulling her in for a kiss. As soon as their lips met, Ashley pulled back and shook her head.

'No way, girl! I'm punishing you. Do I really have to use stronger means?' she winked.

Ashley grabbed Spencer's hand and pulled her back into her bedroom. When they reached the bed, Ashley let go of Spencer's hand, turned around and let her eyes roam hungrily over the blonde's still exposed upper body. Spencer noticed, and quickly covered herself with her arms.

'Aw, don't be shy,' Ashley smiled, and pulled something out of a drawer next to her bed.

'You won't be able to cover yourself with these on,' she continued, biting her lower lip.

Spencer's eyes widened.

Ashley dangled the pink furry handcuffs in front of Spencer and moved closer to the girl who was nearly frozen with shock and apprehension.

'Ashley, what are you doing?' she asked, hella unsure of how she was supposed to react to the situation. Ashley was totally getting the upper hand on her.

Ashley simply tilted her head to the side and smiled seductively at Spencer. Spencer still had her arms crossed across her chest, and Ashley brought her hand up to touch the length of her friend's arms, making sure to graze her left breast with her thumb. Keeping her hand in place, Ashley looked up at Spencer and bit her lip, staring into Spencer's eyes, then looking down and looking back up.

Ashley was having so much fun watching Spencer grow more uncomfortable by each passing second and each touch of her hand.

'Spencer, tell me. Where is the brave girl who just minutes ago pulled her top off and grinded against my leg?' She smirked. Spencer turned and went to put her top back on. She then walked back over to Ashley, more confident this time.

'Ashley, I'm not comfortable with this. I'm not gonna let you play with me like I'm some little toy you can do whatever you want with.'

Ashley laughed at this. 'Aww, but that's such a nice thought. Are you sure you don't want me to use these on you?' she smirked, dangling the handcuffs in front of Spencer's face.

Spencer started picking up her things from the floor. 'Um, I think I have to go now. My mom's probably gonna freak out if she finds out I've spent the night here, and she has this magical way of coming up with things that make you sound like the devil incarnate.'

Ashley sat down on her bed and smiled at Spencer's frantic babbling. She figured she'd stop the sexual talk, and spoke in a more comforting tone. 'You could just tell her we were up all night watching porn flicks.'

Spencer stopped picking up her things to look seriously at Ashley. 'Ha ha, very funny, Ash.'

'I think it is,' Ashley replied innocently. She stood up and surprised Spencer by pulling her into a tight embrace.

Spencer let herself become entranced by the feel of Ashley's body pressed up against hers and the smell of her newly showered hair and skin. Her whole body tingled. Yes, you guessed right, people: Spencer Central tingled too.

'This is so not giving me a good score on the straight scale,' she thought to herself and pulled away. 'I'll see you tomorrow, Ash.' And with that she left Ashley standing there, more infatuated than ever before.

Spencer had called Clay to come pick her up the second she left Ashley's house. The car reeked of weed, but Spencer had too many things on her mind to care.

'What's up sis?' Spencer's richly pigmented brother slurred as they were driving home. She cocked an eyebrow at him.

'Is that smell what I think it is? I hope you haven't been smoking, because if you have, you shouldn't be driving.

Clay looked over at Spencer, confused. 'What? I don't really understand you right now,' he stated.

Spencer sighed, and looked out the window. Her mind drifted off to recent events.

'Why did I just leave like that? Hell, I lead her on. I took my shirt off and I wasn't wearing a bra, god damn it! What was she supposed to think? That I'm not interested? And then I freaked out on her and left the second the pulled out the cuffs,' Spencer berated herself. 'Way to go, Spencerella,' she sighed out loud, earning a questioning look from Clay.

'I love that fairy tale,' he smiled happily. Spencer chuckled.

They arrived safely back to the Carlin residence, and Spencer didn't bother to greet her mother who was awaiting her at the door upon her arrival.

'Well, that's rude,' Paula mused, shaking her head.

Spencer darted up the stairs and into her room. She threw herself on the bed a little too enthusiastically, slamming her head into the wall. Bang!

'Fuck!' she yelled, furious and rubbing her head. 'That was uncalled-for,' she groaned.

She lay back on the bed, getting it right this time. Her mind was yet again swirling with thoughts of the day; thoughts that her mother wouldn't hesitate to judge as impure. It was already 5 pm. She and Ashley had slept through the whole day – watching those raunchy movies had really taken its toll on the young girls. Spencer was freaking out.

'Fuck. What if she thinks I was just playing with her? What if she's hurt? She seemed ok when she gave me that hug and all… and what a hug! But she might still be upset,' Spencer reasoned. 'I should call her,' she concluded and started to get out of the bed. This time she tripped on her own foot and fell flat on her face on the floor. 'This is so not my lucky day,' Spencer sighed.

Ashley was watching some shit on TV when her phone went off. She flipped it open. 'Hello?' she greeted the anonymous caller.

'Hi, Ash! It's me, Spencer.'

Ashley's face lit up when the caller's identity was revealed to her.

'Hey, what's up?'

'Nothing much,' Spencer replied.

'How boring. You should've stayed here with me.'

Spencer sighed. 'I know, Ash, and I'm so sorry I flaked on you.' She paused. 'What's going on between us?'

Ashley remained silent, and Spencer waited nervously for the other girl to answer her question.

'I don't know, Spence. And don't worry about flaking, I know I scared you off with those handcuffs,' she finally said, letting out a small laugh which caused Spencer to laugh as well.

'Anyways, don't worry, Spence. I had fun today, even if it WAS cut short.'

'SPENCER, DINNER'S READY!' Arthur called from downstairs.

'Crap, I gotta go. We'll talk later, aight?'

'Aiiiight,' Ashley confirmed, flipping her phone shut.

The Carlins had a silent dinner, save for Glen's random comments that no one cared to listen to anyway. Spencer was picking at her chicken with her fork when Paula looked up and decided to address her daughter.

'I thought that was pretty rude of you to just ignore me when you came home today, Spencer. I have back pains, and it really took a lot from me to stand there and wait for you at the door. The least you could've done was greet me when you entered the house.'

Spencer rolled her eyes. 'Why would you wait by the door, anyway?' She then excused herself.

Spencer watched some TV before she decided to turn in. She idly wondered what Ashley was doing.

Meanwhile, over at Ashley's house, the sexy brunette was looking through the day's newspaper. 'Aha!' she exclaimed, pointing her finger at what she had been looking for. She picked her phone back up and dialled a number.

'Hi, baby. What can I do for you tonight?' a seductive voice asked her over the phone.

Ashley grinned and bit her lip. 'You can do a lot. What are you wearing?' she asked, playing with the waistband of her PJ bottoms.

Spencer had fallen asleep rather quickly, and was now snoring away peacefully on her bed.

She opened her eyes and found herself lying in a field of flowers. She remembered a few flowers from a book she had at home, and smiled, naming them in her head.

'Do you like them?' someone said out of nowhere. 'They grow all over Sheepland.'

Spencer jumped, startled at the sudden sound. She looked behind her and spotted the wise sheep.

'What the hell?' she thought, getting into a fighting stance. The wise sheep laughed.

'Bah ha ha. Relax, I'm not here to fight you, my child. This is Sheepland.'

Spencer was confused to say the least. 'Sheepland? What on earth is that? And this must be the funniest dream ever.'

The sheep sighed, dejected. 'This is not only a dream. You have come here to get a few answers. Someone you know was here just yesterday, but she must not have taken my advice since you're here.'

'Ashley?' Spencer asked, incredulous.

'Yes,' replied the sheep. He scratched his head and looked seriously at Spencer.

'Now, what troubles you, my dear? Why do I even ask?' he laughed. 'I know you have feelings for Ashley, but you can't find a way to tell her, right?' Spencer blushed.

'Right. But what should I do? Does she feel the same for me? I don't know what to think,' Spencer blabbered on.

The wise sheep smiled sincerely. 'I can't tell you what she feels. Feelings are private. But I CAN show you what she's doing right now.'

'Ok…?' Spencer asked, wary. What the hell did he mean by that?

The wise sheep lead Spencer over to a well on the top of a grassy hill. He shooed off a few sheep. They had bells that rang known tunes when they moved. Spencer tried to sing along, but was soon interrupted by the wise sheep.

'Hey! This isn't choir. Come look into the well if you want to see what your honey is up to.'

Spencer moved over to the well and looked into it. 'Oh my God!' she exclaimed, surprised. 'I can see Ashley.' Her brow narrowed. 'Wait. What is she doing?'

In the well, Spencer could see Ashley on her bed, one hand holding her phone up, and the other hand down her pants, working furiously on the never aforementioned Ashley Central.

Spencer looked on, wide-eyed, resisting the urge to put her own hand on the frequently mentioned Spencer Central. Instead she looked away, blushing furiously.

The sheep noticed this. 'What's wrong?' he asked, stepping over to have a look himself. Spencer tried to stop him, but it was too late.

'Holy mother of sheep,' he yelled, jumping away. His wool turned a deep shade of pink.

Spencer noticed this and laughed loudly.

'Ha ha ha! Look at your wool! It's pink!'

The sheep shot her an annoyed look. 'I know.'

The sun sent a ray of bright light in through the gap in Spencer's bedroom curtains.

Spencer opened here eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the light.

She remembered the dream well. Sheepland tends to have that effect on people.

'Damn, what a dream! That's hella freaky. A sheep made me look into a well and I saw Ashley masturbating. What the hell is going on in my head these days?'

She jumped out of bed and ran over to her dresser to get the book she got for her 10th birthday: "The Dream Dictionary". She quickly searched out the letter S and found the entry for sheep.

Sheep

To see sheep in your dream, indicates that you lack initiative to venture out on your own. You feel uncreative and just conforming or going along with the flow.

Spencer looked confused. 'That's odd,' she thought. 'Maybe it means that I should be more aggressive when it comes to Ashley.' She shrugged and found the letter M.

Masturbation

To see others masturbating in your dreams, denotes your anxieties and concerns about your inhibitions. It may also be a reflection that something in your waking life is not as satisfying as it might be.

Spencer reflected for a moment after reading this.

'That is true, though. I do have inhibitions when it comes to Ashley, and I'm not satisfied with our not being more intimate.'

She then turned to the letter W.

Well

To see a well in your dream, refers to your willingness to share.

Spencer thought about that for a second too. 'I am willing to share the release of my pent up sexual desires with Ashley,' she reasoned, smiling and putting the book back.

The baby dyke threw herself back into bed (no accidents this time!) and put a pillow between her legs. 'It all adds up,' she thought. 'What a helpful dream,' she smiled, making good use of the pillow.

Ashley was spent. She'd really enjoyed herself on the phone with Candy Cane last night. All the stuff with Spencer had gotten her hella worked up, and she needed to get some sort of release. Candy always knew how to help her; Ashley was indeed a regular and helped Candy pay her rent. It was a win-win situation, you might say.

She rolled over in bed, imagining Spencer lying there right beside her. 'Crap,' she said to herself. No Spencer. You'd think that after touching herself so feverishly and coming twice, she'd forget about her blonde side-kick for at least one night, but noooo.

She had this strong feeling that Spencer had been watching her the night before, but she figured it was just a dream getting mixed up with reality.

Ashley groaned, frustrated. 'I want her so bad!' She was getting some ideas too. 'I need to make up an excuse to get her to come over, even if she is going to church today with her family.'

Ashley scratched her head trying to come up with something genius that would make Spencer unable to resist coming over.

She finally lit up. 'Aha!'

Spencer woke up for the second time that morning. She'd dozed off after playing with the pillow. She got up, threw the pillow case into her laundry basket and padded into the bathroom to take a shower.

As she took her PJs off, she closed her eyes, ran her hands across the newly exposed flesh and imagined it was Ashley touching her. She ran both her hands over her tummy, then moved one hand up to grab her breast, while the other hand found its way down to Spencer Central.

'UUHH!' She moaned loudly. 'Ah, Ashley… yes!' She was getting really into it now.

Suddenly a thought hit her. She pictured the wise sheep. 'Crap! What if he's looking into his well right now? And what if he has his buddies with him, drinking beer and stuff, really enjoying the show?' Spencer got into the shower, freaked out.

Ashley was up to something completely different. She wasn't going to shower today because that would totally screw up her plan. She just washed her most private areas to freshen up and went back to bed. She stripped off her clothes and pulled the covers up. Now all she had to do was get Spencer to come over.

The remaining members of the Carlin family – meaning Glen and Clay - were getting up. Spencer had already had time to shower, dress, put on some light make-up, make her bed, vacuum her bedroom floor, dust the window pane, iron her shirts, wash her toilet and clean up the mess in her wardrobe before Paula called the kids down for breakfast.

Spencer was dreading the day like shit. All she could think about was Ashley. No, scratch that. All she could think about was Ashley with her hand down her PJ bottoms. The image was etched into her mind, shortly followed by a pink sheep, but that is not of importance.

She also had more romantic thoughts, imagining herself having dinner with Ashley. There were no plates, however, only their naked bodies. Spencer sighed.

'If only she felt the same way. I'm probably too innocent for her, though. She wants one of those hot tough girls, like Madison.' Spencer sat down on her bed and put her face in her hands. 'Ah! Why can't I just not feel this way?'

Thoughts of the shitty day to come re-entered our favourite blonde's mind.

'I just love church,' she groaned in a voice thick with sarcasm.

'SPENCER! Get down here or we won't let you come to church with us!' Paula threatened, thinking that it would make Spencer jump down the stairs in one leap and hover over to the kitchen table like she was some kind of a spaceship.

Glen snickered like his favourite chocolate bar and Clay looked amused. 'Yeah, Spencer just loves church,' he said earning a victorious grin from Paula. Clay just chuckled at how Paula missed the sarcasm in his statement. 'You wouldn't think that I'm the one who smokes weed in this family,' he thought, shaking his head. Glen kept on snickering. Arthur was busy reading the newspaper.

Spencer rejoiced at her mother's stupid threat. 'Does she mean that not going to church is punishment? I thought punishment was supposed to be something undesirable,' Spencer thought. She stayed put in her room, hoping that this threat wasn't an empty one. Maybe she could call Ashley and they could hang out all day.

'That would be nice,' Spencer said to herself, a dreamy smile marking her beautiful facial features. It disappeared as quickly as it had appeared, though.

'Uh, what am I thinking? Of course she has made other plans. It's not like she'd spend a perfectly good day at home waiting for little me to call her,' Spencer convincingly told herself.

'SPENCER? We're leaving for church now, and there's some cold food for you left on the table. Next Sunday I'll expect you to make a confession; being tired in the morning is not an excuse for missing Sunday Service,' Paula yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

15 seconds later Spencer could hear the door shut and the car starting. She started pacing the room.

'I wonder what Ashley is up to. I don't wanna call her now that she's probably doing something else. I'd be embarrassed,' Spencer reasoned. She went to lie down and felt extremely sorry for herself. Soon she drifted off to sleep.

'Hello again, my child,' came a voice from a nearby tree.

Spencer looked at the tree, baffled. 'Hello? Where am I? Is this Treeland where trees talk?' She reached out and tried to shake the tree's branch. Suddenly the wise sheep stepped out from behind the large trunk.

'No, it's just me, the wise sheep. Why have you come to see me so soon after your last visit,' he inquired. Spencer stared at him. 'Why were you hiding behind that tree?'

The wise sheep smiled and laughed. 'Bah hah hah, I went to take a leak. The soil around this tree is very absorbent,' he enthusiastically informed the blonde girl.

Spencer pulled a face. 'How…interesting.' She noticed how the sheep had lost his suave presence and his body language was now giving off vibes of unease.

'Hey! This morning when I was – uhm – having some private time with myself, were you watching by that well?' Spencer asked the wise sheep warily.

The sheep looked at her and quickly said 'No!' Spencer watched as the wise sheep turned an ever deeper shade of pink than when he'd seen Ashley's act of self-loving.

The wise sheep looked away sheepishly. Spencer felt the anger boil inside of her.

'You have some nerve!' she yelled at the wise sheep, who was looking less wise and more like a scared little kid by the minute. 'How dare you invade my privacy like that? Ashley's privacy too, for that matter,' she berated him angrily, shooting daggers at the pink sheep with her eyes. The wise sheep decided this was a good time for a come-back.

'Like you didn't enjoy that sneek-peak,' he snickered, a smug grin appearing on his face.

Spencer kicked the wise sheep in Sheep Central and then she woke up.

'I hope he's learned his lesson now,' she said and laughed hysterically.

Ashley was making arrangements for her plan to unfold perfectly. She looked at the time.

'Shit! It's 11:30. Spencer has probably already gone to church.'

She ran around her room like a crazy chicken, yelling various obscenities before she found her phone on the floor. She quickly dialled Spencer's number – 666 6969. 'That phone number always makes me think naughty thoughts,' Ashley pondered while she waited for Spencer to answer the phone.

'Riiing, riiiing.' Spencer threw herself at her phone. 'Ashley' read the screen. 'What? Ashley's calling?' Spencer's stomach turned and kicked her heart into speed.

'Hello?' she said, extremely curious as to what Ashley could possibly have to say. Maybe she wanted to hang out?

'Hi, Spence. What's up? I didn't think you'd pick up since you're in church and all.'

Spencer smiled. 'I'm not in church, you twit,' she teased lovingly.

Ashley laughed. 'Oh, good. So what are you doing if you're not in church?' She gasped. 'Wait. Are you telling me that your mom is missing church on a Sunday?'

Spencer laughed, understanding Ashley's disbelief. 'No, Ash, they all left without me because I didn't come down for breakfast,' she informed her sexy friend who was naked and playing with her left nipple on the other end of the line. Spencer didn't know this, of course.

'So, why are you calling? I thought you'd be out with some friends or something.'

Ashley took a deep breath. 'What friends? I'm actually not feeling so well today,' she added, lowering her voice to sound sad.

'Aww, sweetie, do you want me to come over?' Spencer offered, feeling sorry for her best friend. She also felt a strong desire to take care of the brunette.

Ashley smirked and thought to herself, 'Sweet! I didn't even have to ask.'

To Spencer she said, 'Oh, would you? I don't wanna keep you here all day, bored. I'm not much fun right now.'

Spencer smiled and reassured her friend. 'There's nowhere else I'd rather be. I'm gonna take the bus and I'll be there in 30 minutes, OK?'

Ashley smiled triumphantly. 'OK. Bye!'

'Bye.' Spencer looked somewhat confused. 'She didn't sound very sick.'

Spencer grabbed a bag and threw some things into it. 'I might as well just spend the night there, school's out tomorrow, anyway. My poor baby probably needs a lot of tending to,' she thought lovingly.

Spencer finally made it out the door after falling down a few steps and her bag getting caught on something sticking out from the wall. The bus ride was long and boring, yet it gave Spencer time to daydream about a certain brunette whose name will go unmentioned.

I will not go into detail on the daydream, but it was a very naughty one involving herself and Ashley in a private moment. Spencer imagined herself sitting on Ashley's bed watching the sexy singer touch herself; first pretty innocently, then moving on to spicier territory, all the while looking Spencer deeply in the eye. Spencer felt her magic place moist at the mental images playing inside her head.

Spencer soon arrived at Ashley's house/mansion. She rang the doorbell, not sure whether she should just walk right in to save Ashley the pain of getting up or just be polite and wait. She opted for the latter, adjusting her underwear which had gotten uncomfortable wet during the short time on the bus.

'Ah, I so wanna get outta these!' she thought, biting her full soft lip.

Suddenly Spencer's cell phone started ringing. 'What? Who's calling me now?'

'Hello?'

'Spencer, it's me. Just come on up, I don't feel like getting out of bed right now,' Ashley moaned.

Spencer felt bad. 'Oh, of course. I'm sorry.'

Ashley laughed. 'That's OK, just hurry inside. I need to show you something.'

Spencer let herself in and walked up the long stairs to Ashley's room.


End file.
